Toll roads, also called toll-ways or turnpikes, include roads for vehicles for which a toll fee is assessed to the vehicle for passage through the toll roads. Toll roads typically have one or more toll stations over the course of the toll roads, at each of which an additional toll fee is applied to the transiting vehicle. Historically, each toll station included at least one payment booth at which vehicles transiting the toll road paid the toll fee before continuing to transit the remainder of the toll road. Lengthy toll roads may include numerous toll stations spaced apart along the course of the toll road, and also may include a toll station at each exit off of the toll road.